


Hospital Visit

by Knischick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knischick/pseuds/Knischick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby ends up in the hospital and Crowley comes for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a quick little drabble for Warewolfx. Also, Hellhounds should be updated sometime in the next two weeks so there's that to look forward to. Enjoy!

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t just zap yourself in here.” Bobby grumbled. 

“I felt like making a scene.” Crowley said with a shrug. He snaked a finger under the loose collar of Bobby’s hospital gown and peered in. 

“Hey!” Bobby protested. He smacked the demon’s hand away. 

“Fine, fine.” Crowley put his hands up and backed away. “Although it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” 

“True but it ain’t normally quite so colorful.” Bobby looked down his own gown. Patches of blue and purple and green and yellow spread unhappily across his torso. Internal bleeding, Sam had told him. He was stable now but under observation. The second shifter had collapsed the barn he was in - Bobby had been the last one inside. Sam was in the doorway and Dean was already packing their gear away. The last thing Bobby remembered before he woke up in the hospital was a sound like a gunshot and Sam turning curiously to look behind him. The boys had left a while ago, so Bobby had taken a nap. He’d woken up to the King of Hell sitting in a chair with his feet propped on the hospital bed reading the Oprah magazine Dean had toted in from the waiting room. Apparently Crowley felt the nurses weren’t enough and had strode in declaring himself Bobby’s husband in order to be allowed to stay. 

“Don’t you have better things to do than watch me sleep and read about last year’s fall fashions?” Bobby asked grumpily. Crowley kissed him on the forehead. 

“Nothing that can’t be handled over this.” He waved his phone at Bobby. Bobby nodded. 

“You got the boys’ numbers on that?” 

“Well, of course.” 

“Can I use it?” 

“Why? Making sure they eat their vegetables and don’t stay up too late because they have school tomorrow?” 

“Basically.” 

Bobby rolled his eyes at the screen when Crowley handed the phone to him. Squirrel, it read, along with a picture of Dean leaning against the Impala talking to Cas. It was obvious neither of them knew the picture had been taken. They were grinning at each other like idiots. Bobby looked up at the demon. “I don’t know whether that’s cute or creepy.” 

“A little of both, I’ll admit. You should see your picture.” Crowley said with a smirk. 

“I don’t think I want to.” Bobby hit the call button. 

Once he made sure the Winchesters would do a little more research before rushing after the shifter that put him in the hospital, and to make sure they watered his plants while he was away he handed the phone back to Crowley. He patted the bed. “How ‘bout you join me and we can watch some crappy soaps on TV?” 

“Certainly.” 

Bobby pushed the various tubes he was hooked up to out of the way. Crowley slid next to him and gently laid an arm around his shoulders. They ended up watching a Dr. Sexy marathon, both of them nit-picking the bad acting and plot holes of Dean’s favorite show. They were interrupted several times by nurses coming in to check Bobby’s vitals. Eventually Bobby fell asleep on Crowley’s shoulder, the demon running his hands through his hair. “I’m going to take care of you, you stubborn bastard.” Crowley vowed quietly to the sleeping man. “Sleep well, darling.”


End file.
